trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
JINRAI
"七生報國!" '' - Adopted motto of JINRAI soldiers.'' Overview JINRAI is a rogue, ultra-nationalist, coup d'état military special forces unit, composed of over 100,000 former members of the Japan Self Defense Force. It was formed after the coup of April, a political event that was the indirect result of a failed legislative push to alter the 9th amendment to the Japanese Constitution. Their primary goal remains to oust the current political power from the seat of control in Japan, forcibly altering the Japanese Constitution to allow for offensive military maneuvers in international territories in order to restore Japan to its position of significance and political power through a powerful multi-faceted global military presence. They have previously come out as staunchly anti-globalist, with a heavy lean towards a conservatively autocratic government that emphasizes xenophobic values and isolationism, similar to the values of Showa-era Japan, before the 1947 Constitution was the primary governing document of the country. In the public opinion, JINRAI remains in-favor with the indigenous population of Japan, typically appealing to conservatives and traditionalists who feel threatened by the increasing population of non-natives in the country and globalist hyper-capitalist neoliberal trends of the elected government officials. The units serving JINRAI are incredibly well-trained and disciplined, and are often ideologically indoctrinated in order to boost psychological performance on the battlefield. This is only furthered by JINRAI's native-only approach to recruitment and employment. Despite the fact that most JINRAI technology is mothballed from the Gulf War and joint operations with the US Military in the middle east and New Mexico during the 1990's 2000's, they have demonstrated the ability to make incredible use of the resources they have available to them, having no shortage of brilliant minds and technological know-how to circumvent IMNSF cyberattacks and espionage operations. History Long before the Coup of April, there had been widespread discontent with the conduct of the national government among members of the Japan Self Defense Force. Between 2030 and 2034, there had been numerous incidents of individual platoons signing themselves as 'overthrow groups' who intended to collectively assemble in the event of irrefutable governmental misconduct to forcibly turn over the government to a military junta. While initial reports suggested that 'overthrow groups' were an ultra-conservative nationalist stint that would die within the years to come, these groups would eventually fulfill their fantasy of assemblage and form the KOKUTAI PRESERVATION SOCIETY', ''or '''SPECIAL ASSAULT GROUP 6 under official sanction of the Minister of Defense, who intended to unofficially use the overthrow groups as a way of gaining a political fail-safe in the event that the legislative push to amend the constitution failed. 'Kilo Papa Sierra' During the early morning hours of April 4th, 2035, the order came down the line of command that the KPS was under their directive to put the National Diet Building under siege and eliminate the Prime Minister, Rachel Ishihara. Posing as terrorists, an elaborate cover-story had been constructed by the Minister of Defense's political allies who had been paid large sums of money prior in order to ensure their silence, the threat of political exile looming over them to ensure complicity. Thirteen people had died during the siege, most of them being members of the National Diet, but none of them were the desired target. When the KPS was revealed to be an undercover rogue detachment of the JSDF, their nationalist coup intentions were laid bare, and the Minister of Defense was washed of any suspicion when all documents and mentions of the KPS and SAG6 were destroyed in a document mass-burning. Playing along with the story that the KPS was a nationalist ploy to drum up fears of foreign terrorists, all members of the siege team were captured and executed. The Prime Minister, knowing the true identity of the KPS as a military insurrection, received an under-the-table funding grant from Interpol to form an interior security section dedicated to preventing further coup d'état attempts, should the need ever occur. The money was locked away, only to be spent on the theoretical strike force in the event that the JSDF make another military maneuver against the government. S.S.D.D. During a cold November morning, the wire was abuzz with a recent info-leak coming from an unidentified source that carried severe implications for the national government. Upon further examination, the data signature revealed the source to be from an exodus in the core intelligence agency of an unidentified organization going by the name JINRAI. The documents laid bare the intentions of a second coup by way of a reformed special forces unit with professional military training equipment. With this internal betrayal, the money set aside for the Prime Minister's internal security section was taken out of stasis and put towards its intended use. Within a matter of weeks, the National Security Force's GROUP SIX branch was up and running, resulting in a war between JINRAI and IMNSF. Structure While it's unknown whether or not JINRAI has a centralized leader or commander, it's still a very tightly-organized group. Generally speaking, JINRAI's rank structure is taken wholesale from the rank structure of the Japan Self Defense Force for ease of use. Classes Much like IMNSF, JINRAI itself uses different designation terms for the augmentations of their soldiers. Recon is the term used to describe any foot-mobile with a light-armor combat chassis and focus on mobility, typically carrying lighter weapons and gear to prevent sluggish maneuvers and movements. Assault is the term used to describe any soldier with the standard chassis loadout for a 50/50 split between armor and mobility. Support is the term used for heavily armored foot mobiles who typically are unable to move quickly, but have the heaviest armor and highest caliber weapons. Non-Combatants JINRAI employs large amounts of civilian workers to perform the white-collar labor that keeps a high-capacity military force running. Logistical support is the most common civilian job title in JINRAI, though there are also engineers who work on the war-machines that are used to fight the enemy. R&D is the third most populous field in JINRAI's civilian division, which typically works on technology that isn't susceptible to modern forms of assault like cyberattacks and kill codes. Ideology JINRAI looks most strongly to the Shōwa period of Japan's history for their end-goal in governing the country. Emperor Hirohito remains a cultural icon within JINRAI, the concept of reign through military force and public indoctrination prevalent in all aspects of JINRAI philosophy. Modern neoliberal concepts of economic globalism and the homogenization of culture and ethnics remains their largest targets for condemnation, along with corporate greed influencing the supposedly-sovereign politics of the nation. For JINRAI, in an ideal world, Japanese nationalism and pseudo-Confucianism ideals would reign supreme over a Shōwa-traditionalist society of productive and upstanding workers who knew nothing but loyalty and love to their native homeland. Technology I need to write the pages for the technology first so I can populate this page with the links later. Trivia * It's JINRAI, not JINSAI. * Originally, the canon didn't differentiate between the loyal JSDF and the rogue detachment. * At one point in development, JINRAI had their own police faction. * JINRAI was the first faction implemented in Trinity, even before the IMNSF.